Kurt & Finn: Brotherly Love :: A Dating Site
by TheUltimateGleek123
Summary: #2 in a series of Kurt and Finn brotherly one-shots! Finn wants Kurt to join he and Quinn for a double date, so he signs Kurt up for a dating site to find someone to go with! One-shot. Second in a series.


**Here's the second installment in my new series of one-shots featuring conversations between stepbrothers Kurt and Finn! This one isn't as funny as the first, I think, but it _was_ pretty fun to write, overall. :D Enjoy! Review!**

**Kurt & Finn: Brotherly Love  
.02. A Dating Site**

"Wanna go on a double date with me and Quinn tonight, Kurt?"

"You guys got back together?"

"Yeah. I told you I'd win her back!"

"Right."

"So, do you wanna come or what?"

"I have nobody to go with, Finn."

"What about Mercedes?"

"She's out at a family dinner tonight."

"Who else do you go out with?"

"Nobody. The only dates I've ever been on are the friendly ones with Mercedes."

"Well, you should meet somebody."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"A dating site."

"I would _never_. And even if I did, there's no way I could find a date by tonight."

"Sure you can."

"Don't, Finn. I _will_ kill you."

"C'mon, man. It's easy. Let me just type in your information . . ."

"Finn!"

"What?"

"I told you not to!"

"Look, dude. I just put in your name, age, and zip code. Now I need a picture."

"No, Finn!"

"Here's one! But everyone in New Directions is in it. Let me just size it down so it's only you."

"Knock it off, seriously!"

"That's attractive."

"Shut up!"

"Dude, everyone will be falling over this picture. You're, like, smiling and singing and stuff."

"Ugh."

"Okay. Interests? Singing, Glee Club, cheerleading, gossip, dancing, movies, shopping, dudes, m—"

"Now _that's_ where I draw the line!"

"What the hell, man? Don't erase it! You _do_ like dudes!"

"Finn, you don't need to put it under 'Interests!' Look, there's a selection right there for who I'm interested in."

"Okay, fine. Interested in males."

"Fine."

"Now let me finish the Interests. Milkshakes, music, theatre, and fashion. Okay. Hair color."

"Just put brown."

"'Kay. What color are your eyes?"

"Blue."

"Right. Favorite movies?"

"I don't know. Leave it blank."

"No, dude. You have to have a favorite movie."

"Fine. _Inception_, _School of Rock_ . . . _These Girls . . . The Last Song_—"

"Whoa, whoa. _The Last Song_? Really, dude? And what the hell is _These Girls_?"

"_The Last Song_ is a true tearjerker, Finn, and it's quite the good movie. _These Girls_ features David Boreanaz—"

"Wait, that guy from _Bones_ and 'Buffy'? Quinn had a time when she was, like, in love with him."

"Yes, that's him."

"Okay. Favorite foods."

"Uh . . . I don't know."

"I'll just put ice cream."

"I don't eat ice cream, Finn."

"Yeah, but a lot of people like it, so that means you'll have a better chance at getting a match."

"Whatever."

"Favorite . . . Oh, I'm leaving that blank. The list would be _literally_ never-ending."

"What?"

"Favorite songs."

"Ah, yes, wise move."

"Yep. Moving on. Uh . . . favorite place to go on a date."

"The movies. Or out to dinner. Oh, and I love getting milkshakes."

"Okay. I think that's it."

"Good."

"Submit!"

"Ugh."

"We'll come back in, like, an hour and see what you get."

"Fine."

* * *

_**One Hour Later**_

* * *

"C'mon, Kurt! Let's see if you have any matches!"

"Mmhmm."

"Let's see . . . Kurt Hummel . . . Replies . . . You've got a match, dude."

"Hey, he's in our school."

"Yeah, and on the football team."

"Oh, yes, I know him."

"So let's message him. I'll pretend to be you in a chatroom. _'Hey, Sam, it's Kurt Hummel.'_"

". . ."

"Oh, he answered. All he said was _'Hi.'_"

". . ."

"'_I was wondering if you'd wanna go on a double date with me, my stepbrother, and his girlfriend.'_"

"He's slow at typing."

"He said yes! _'Cool. Meet us at the Lima Freeze in an hour.'_"

". . ."

"You've got a date, man!"

"I can see that."

"What, you're not excited?"

"It's just a date, Finn. He may not even like me."

"Dude, dating sites are always one hundred percent accurate."

"There are creepy old men who pretend to be young and they stalk kids over dating sites."

". . ."

"Ever thought about that, you moron?"

"No."

"Of course you didn't. And if someone kills me because they found me over this, it's on you."

"Oh, look, another match. He lives in Lima, and . . . he's forty-seven . . ."

"Finn, I saw him on the bulletin board at the front of the school. The board with wanted sex offenders."

". . ."

". . ."

"I should delete this account."

"You do that."

* * *

__**I really don't like this one as much as I liked the first. :\ But, please, review anyway!**


End file.
